


shadow

by girlwednesday96



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Party, Pets, Soulmates, Worried Veronica, drunk betty ', drunk veronica lodge, future life, story line of one tree hill, worried betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: this is my first riverdale betty veronica fic. hope you enjoy it :)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first riverdale betty veronica fic. hope you enjoy it :)

Betty cooper always thought that Archie Andrews was her soul mate. She knew him since she was a child and they have been best friends since then he was the first boy she liked and still likes. Till one day when she was ready to tell Archie how she felt in a booth at pops. When the bell caught her attention and she turn around to see a beautiful raven haired girl wearing a cape making her look mysterious that moment changed the rest of betty’s life she didn’t know it right then and there. The mysterious black haired girl introduced herself to them. Veronica lodge wasn’t one to be a shy person coming from the big city of New York. Monday morning came around and Betty got to school to show the new student around before classes started. She had no idea that it was veronica she would be giving a tour to.   
“Betty cooper?” veronica says. As betty turns around she is greeted by a smile so pure and loving that only makes her smile back.   
“hello veronica, I didn’t know you were the new student .i –  
Well let me show you around a bit.” She said still a big smile on her face. A boys voice catches their attention.  
“Betty wait up” Kevin screams   
“Veronica this is my best friend Kevin, Kevin this is veronica she is new to Riverdale.”   
“ hi welcome to the smallest town you will probably ever see. Oh my god I love your pearls “  
“ I always love meeting one of my fellow people “   
Betty confused by that but it seemed that Kevin knew what she met by it. They walked together and almost done with the tour betty came to realize that she had her for every class. She was happy because she liked how she felt when veronica was around it was somewhat the same feeling as having Archie around.  
School was over Betty Archie Kevin had not yet become good friends with veronica. They each had different things it took some time to build a friendship even if betty felt a strange connection towards her. she didn’t want to be weird about it. They talked in class and in school for the first few months. Betty and veronica had joined the cheerleading team. Veronica knew that if she was going to start fresh and become someone else other than spoiled veronica lodge she had to build friendships by showing her true self. One thing she could not stop thinking about was during the cheerleading try outs when Cheryl verbally attacked betty by blaming her family for her brothers death she seen betty fist her hands and when she opened then blood was under her finger nails.she didn’t ask questions but knowing she may have a problem made her want to protect betty from anything and everyone.   
“hello fellow classmates and betty, I am having a little party at my house tonight I would love for you all to come. “ Cheryl says with a creepy wide smile.   
As soon as she leaves Betty doesn’t hesitate to leave the table they were all sitting down in. veronica doesn’t think twice and follows her.  
“hey B, what’s wrong?”   
“sorry I just don’t I need to go.” She said you could see her eyes get red and filled with tears.  
“Elizabeth cooper! I know you just met me a couple months ago but I don’t like when you lie to me. Is it because of Cheryl? how she picks you out of the group. “As soon as she finishes her sentence she could see betty start to fist her hands. She right away grabs her hands and doesn’t let go of them.   
“I hate that she blames me for Jason.”   
“hey we all know you are not the blame of anything. But we are going to that party and drink and have a good time with our friends okay because you are my other half betty cooper.” She pulls her in for a hug.  
It is 9pm and they arrive to the party almost the whole school is there. Music is blasting kids screaming and laughing, just enjoying themselves.   
“hey I’m going to get us drinks to start the night off. “ veronica says almost yelling.   
Betty replies with a simple smile. She finds somewhere to sit to wait for her drink. Couple of minutes later she sees veronica with drinks on her hand a boys following her. She shouldn’t be shocked by that she wouldn’t blame them veronica is beautiful. Veronica loves the attention she is getting by the boys. It bugs Betty but it just made her want to drink more. She walks off to the kitchen to find more alcohol. Veronica doesn’t notice that she is gone. Hours pass and Betty is outside by the pool dancing with kids she doesn’t even know but she is drunk. A couple of shots and beers and keg stands will get you do be dancing and not caring about anything. Archie sees that his best friend is drunk and he tries to get Betty to go go inside and sober her up a little bit. But during that she steels someone’s shot from their hand. That was a big fuck off Archie Andrews. The only thing he could think of was to find veronica and hope she isn’t as drunk as Betty. She isn’t she is inside talking to melody and Josie.  
“ hey veronica I need your help with something” he pulls her away from the two girls.  
“ what the hell Archie I was about to smooth talk them “  
“ no you can’t do that first of all. But Betty is out there drunk out of her mind and she won’t listen to me or wants to come inside to take her home. Can you please go and work your magic on Betty rather than with Josie and melody.” He says more of a command than a favor.  
She walks outside and music is still playing Betty is just moving now she lost all forms of any dancing skills.   
“ hey babe.” Veronica walks towards her pulling he from stay still or at least try to stop her from moving   
“Veronica!!!! “ she hugs her.  
“ hey lets go home. You could stay with me the night. Okay.”  
“ no I want to keep dancing and drinking. I’m having fun” she slurs her words   
“Besides you are busy talking to boys that are following you like they are lost and you are their map back home. You go. Go and have your own fun mess around with anyone you want not like I care or nothing hurts my feelings.”   
“yeah no betty I’m not having this conversation with you here and now not when you are drunk. You are coming to my house and we will talk there.” she starts to pull her into the house. When they get into the uber she falls asleep and smithers helps veronica with Betty. It was a miracles that Hermione didn’t wake up with the bumping and noise she was making. They made it to her room Betty rushed to the restroom and threw up. 15 minutes passed and veronica checked up on her.  
“B? Are you okay?”  
“no I am sorry you have to take care of me and deal with me. “ she is crying over the toilet   
Veronica gets on her knees to be down with her.  
“Don’t worry about that I wouldn’t have it any other way. I want you to know that I will always be here to take care of you.”   
She leaves a tooth brush and some p.js on the counter. She goes out to get a glass of water and some pain killers to help with her hangover. She walks in the same time Betty gets out of the restroom.   
“I got you some pills and water. Are you hungry do you want anything to eat?” she says   
“no v thank you I am fine I still feel a bit dizzy I just want to lay down”   
Veronica still dressed she walks with Betty to her bed and they both lay down.   
“Betty what did you mean when you said that what I t didn’t hurt your feelings? When I was talking to boys in the party”   
“I – I don’t know I didn’t mean to say any of that I’m sorry.”   
“You know that I am bisexual. But I could promise you that I was not interested in them. I know that people just see me as a sexual object I do love the attention I get but the only attention I crave is from you. I love when you smile and laugh it brightens my day. Or when you help others you go out of your way for anyone you love. I love when you say my name. And I love moment like tonight were you were vulnerable and let me take care of you. If all I ever do for the rest of my life is take care of the girl I love, Betty cooper I would be living a happy life.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want this story to be more about future Betty Veronica not really whats going on on the show so maybe ill write them developing their relationship and growing up and out of riverdale hope you guys enjoy what i'm trying to do with it.

The Bright light blinds Betty as she opens her eyes, she doesn’t know where exactly she is at. And what really happen last night. She sees that she is in veronicas room; she looks around the room but doesn’t see her anywhere. With a small headache she looks at her phone to find miss calls from Archie, jughead and a text from her mom that reads “ okay.” she doesn’t remember what she texted her, she checks the text “ mom I am going to sleep over veronicas tonight “ it was send at 12am she knew that veronica send her the message. She was about to text Archie to tell she where she was and she was okay when veronica came into the room with breakfast. When she seen Betty sitting up she had a big smile on her face that made Betty’s heart melt.  
“good morning sunshine” veronica says as she places the breakfast on the bed.  
“morning v. whats all this ?”  
“ oh well since I figured you’d be hungry because you didn’t have nothing to eat last night I bring you a good breakfast. Besides it’s the most important meal of the day.”   
“thank you it looks amazing. Veronica, can we talk about what happen yesterday? I would like to know what happen and how I got here.”  
“you got drunk last night and you wouldn’t listen to Archie when he said to stop so I went and talk to you and you told me a few things but I brought you here you puked and then I told you that I love you.”  
“you love me?” she repeated.  
“ yes. Betty the second week I got here I walked home with Archie and I told him that when I seen you sitting down in the booth in pop’s it was like I woke up from a hazy dream to walk into the reality i've been waiting for, and you are in that reality. I felt that I was meant to be here and meet you. you are my soul mate. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you and if me talking to boys bugged you I am sorry but you are the only one for me no one else but you.”  
Betty looks deep into her beautiful dark eyes and leans in and kisses her. something she has been wanting to do for the longest time. It caught veronica by surprise but she enjoyed it.   
“ does this mean we are going out?” Betty says   
“ I know you are not well I don’t know what you are if you are straight and I am just a simple phase for you or anything so why don’t we just keep this between us and when you are ready to tell people we can but I don’t want you to pressure you.”   
Monday morning  
Betty and Archie always walk to school together since they were little kids and just because they are now in few months from graduating it’s not going to change. Walking into the school she goes to her locker and get her books she checks her phone to see the time its 7:40 she’s about to send a text message to veronica when jughead calls her  
“ hey betty. I was wondering If you could help me out with something?”  
“ yeah sure what is it?”  
“ I want to bring back the blue and gold. And I know that you are the Lois lane of riverdale I thought you would like to help out .”  
“ aww juggie I’m honored you came to me to help you out, and I would love to be your partner just let me have some rights on the stories that we write. Deal?” she said   
“ sure thing, I’ll see you later on today to get started”  
She hugs him and he’s on his way behind him she sees veronica walking with all the confidence in the world. She walks towards her to meet her half ways. Veronica approaches her with a hug,  
“ hey babe. Good morning”   
“ I will never get use to you calling me that, yes you call a lot of people babe I guess that’s your thing but I don’t know it still makes me feel special.” Betty says a bit shy.  
“ I could call you something else if you want something only for you. how about honey or pumpkin?”   
“ um no I don’t like those,” she laughs   
Mid conversations Archie comes and brakes up the conversation. He started talking about his football game this Friday and how he doesn’t know how he’s going to do since it’s his first game playing as varsity captain.   
“do you guys want to go grab something to eat after school?”  
Veronica “ yeah sure I could go for a milkshake and fries.”  
“Sorry I can’t I promised juggie I’d helps him with something after school but you two have fun.” The bell rings. All day veronica had that in her head. What could Betty be helping jughead with and why didn’t she mention it to her. 3 came around Archie and her walked to pops and ordered. The idea of her girl friend and her ex hanging out wasn’t letting her pay attention to Archie and be in the moment.  
“ Archie can I ask you something and you have to promise me that whatever we talk about doesn’t leave this booth.”  
“Shoot lodge”  
“when Betty and jughead were going out how long were they together and why did they break up?”  
They were together for 3 years they broke up before summer vacation, jug head kind of parted from us. Till recently. We were all best friends we did everything together and well high school clicks ruined it but he still kept touched with betty . can I ask why you ask?”  
“ just curious, I wanted to know the story behind Betty and “ juggie”   
Archie couldn’t help but laugh when she said juggie.   
“Veronica I know you are just going to lie to me but, I know you like Betty ever since you talked to me about how she made you felt. You could deny it but your eyes and your expressions don’t lie. Besides I would like to see Betty with someone that can make her truly happy. Not that jug didn’t just with the whole Polly thing, she hasn’t been the same and doesn’t let us in but maybe you could change that. I want to see both of you happy and you make each other happy, so don’t be upset and jump to conclusions. Talk to her also I know you two are dating.   
Veronica waits and thinks about what Archie had said about betty making her happy and he was right. When she got home smithers informed her that her mother left for the night. She went upstairs and popped open a bottle of wine. Repeating what Archie said to her over and over again in her head made her more upset knowing that they dated for months. Her phone buzzed it was a text from Betty she ignored it and the next couple of ones that came in along with the calls. Veronica never felt what she was feeling and she didn’t know how to deal with it.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy reading stories of the characters out of the story line that is happening in the show. so i am trying to write is like that. hope you guys don't mind and enjoy it. i was inspired by one tree hill (series) with this chapter of getting married at a young. i enjoyed writing this chapter. hope you all like it

Half a bottle of wine and a confused mind veronica falls asleep. Veronica lodge is a strong and doesn’t show her emotions very much. But this night she let them get the best of her and cried herself to sleep all she would play over her head is how she fell in love with the first girl she seen and a girl that didn’t know how to deal with the idea of dating another girl. She cried herself to sleep. But archie was right she shouldn’t jump to conclusions. The house telephone wake her up from a dreamless sleep she walks to the living room and see’s its smithers.   
“ yes smither, whats going on its 3 am.” She says not in a happy mood.  
“ I am sorry miss veronica but there is a betty cooper asking for you. should I let her up?”  
It took her a while to respond to him. She couldn’t believe it. 3 am and betty was down stairs   
“yes smither let her up, thank you for calling.”  
Couple of minutes pass veronica was nervous and pacing in the living room a knock on the door made her stop and her heart dropped to her stomach she didn’t know what to say when she seen her beautiful blue eyes. She walks towards the down takes a deep breath before opening as she opens the door shes see’s the pretty blonde wearing jeans a white shirt and a sweater Hair up . in the back of veronicas head she thinks how the hell is it 3 am and she looks this amazing. Their eyes meet betty cracks a small smile veronica heart starts to beat faster but doesn’t give her a smile back.   
“ may I come in “ she ask.   
Veronica doesn’t say anything but opens the door and moves to the side as a yes you can. Betty goes to the living room and veronica to the kitchen to get glasses of water. She thought about the wine bottle that was in her room but she decided to stick to water. She walks towards betty and sits next to her with a safe distance gap between them.   
“I am sorry I came here at this time uninvited but you wouldn’t respond to my messages and I want to know what I did to you for the cold shoulder you are giving me. Wait I forgot your mom oh my god I am sorry I should of waited till morning.” She says worried face.  
“ she isn’t home she is staying with a friend.” Veronica replies. She is trying not to be upset because betty didn’t do anything bad they aren’t even dating so she has no right to be mad at her but she cant help it.   
“ so why are you upset with me?”   
“ I don’t know what we are betty I don’t know if you think this is just a fling or you experimenting I thought we were dating. I want to believe you feel the same way I do. and then you left with jughead and I asked archie what was your history and he told me and that made me mad I thought you still love him because one doesn’t stop loving another that fast. And I didn’t want to talk to you because I am hurt that I fell inlove wit you and I don’t know how you feel.”   
“You are right I will always love jughead. Because he is one of my best friends but I don’t love him the way I love you, veronica you make me feel a way I wish I could explain but ever since you walked into pops I knew that you were going to change my life and you have. I wake up every morning happy because I get to see your smile and have you next to me. My life is better because of you. I love you and I wouldn’t hurt you in anyway, or use you this isn’t a “fling” Ronnie I don’t want to date you anymore I want to be your girlfriend I want everyone to know it. Its 3 am and I want you to know that I want and I will spend the rest of my life with you. Because, it’s you and I forever.”   
Tears are in veronicas eyes. She hugs Betty as tears roll down her cheek   
“Betty cooper you are good with words.” Is all she said still hugging her. “Oh and Archie knew we were going out just in case you think I told him.” She says looking up to her Betty just smiles at her and kisses her forehead. 

 

A year passes they spend Christmas together betty and veronica have being together for year, they are ready to graduate betty and veronica both going to new York , betty accepted to NYU veronica will be living her dream and going to designing school with the help of her father he leave her the apartment they have in the city. But betty doesn’t know about that. It’s a week before veronicas birthday and she has a idea and all she wants for her birthday.  
Veronica is having breakfast with her parents, nervous to talk to them about what she wanted to do for her birthday because it’s a bold and a big choice. But she knew that’s what she wanted more than anything.   
“ I would like to say something , no I would like to inform you both about something that will change my life forever. “  
“mija what are talking about” Hermione says. Her dad doesn’t say anything.  
“ it’s my 19th birthday in a week I am leaving to new York in a couple of months. I am starting my life and I want my birthday to be special to me so I am going to have a dinner with my friends and family and then and there I am going to propose to betty.   
“You are going to do what!?” they both say   
“I am going to propose to Betty?” she repeats   
“no, yes we heard you but don’t you think it’s fast you have a year together and she well we don’t know how she feels about it. And Alice isn’t going to like that her daughter will be with a lodge.” Hermione says.  
“ it’s been a year and that year ive learned a lot about myself and I know that I cant and wont live my life without her and I am not saying that I am going to marry her right away we are going to wait before we do but I feel like it’s the right time to do this. I don’t care about Alice or what she has to say about it I love her daughter and I will marry betty with or with out her blessing now I really wish you both support me and give me your blessing to do this.”  
Hiram gets up from his chair and walks towards veronica bends a knee to be leveled to her as she is still sitting down.   
“ I’ve seen you date boys and girls through time to time and I seen them hurt you, but the way you are with betty and how she is with you is nothing like ive seen. Yes I believe this is to fast and a big decision but if this is what you want to do and you think this is the right thing to do. you have my blessing veronica. Your mother and I are happy that you included us in this, you know we love betty we are happy to welcome her to our family.”  
Veronica smiles at him.   
“thanks daddy”.   
“ mom would you come with me to find her a ring”  
“mija you are missing one thing. You have to ask the coopers her her hand. If you like we will go with you. “   
“ no I want to do this myself. I need to tell archie to take betty out of her house-“ she gets cut off   
“ oh no don’t worry betty and I had plans to go and find you your present today.”  
“MOM! Why didn’t you tell me ?”   
“Because it’s a surprise sweetheart”

Veronica arrives to the cooper house. She rings the door bell and polly answers the door   
“hi veronica umm betty isn’t here she actually went to your house….”   
“oh I know don’t worry I am not here to see betty I am here because I wanted to talk to your parents and well you too. May I come in?” she says veronica has a big smile on her face behind it mainly fear.  
“They walk into the living room Betty sits down and she could hear heels coming behind her.   
“Mom veronica is here to talk to us..” she sounded confused.   
“Veronica lodge how can I help you?”   
“Mrs. .cooper I would like your family to all be in the room. “  
Alice face changed completely when she said that. She was confused and shocked by it. Harg and polly sit next to Alice. Looking at veronica   
“Next week it’s my birthday and I would love for you all to attend a dinner I am having. –  
“Is that why you wanted us all in the same room? To tell us about your fancy dinner ?” alice says   
“No, Mrs. Cooper if you would let me finish you would know why I asked for your attention. I came here today to ask you something. I’ve known Betty for almost 2 years we have been together for 1, we are both going to new York and I know that this is the moment for us. Mr. and Mrs. cooper I want to marry your daughter.”  
They don’t say anything for what seems to be forever in veronicas head.   
“Our families haven’t seen eye to eye but you make betty happy, a happy I have never seen from her. You have my blessing” harg says to her.  
“ I don’t think you are a bad girl and I don’t know If you will hurt my betty in the future because I know how you lodge women are. I will do anything to protect my girls. But pride and ego aside harg is right I have never seen betty this happy with anyone. Veronica I want you to promise me that no matter what and where you will protect my little girl and never hurt her.”   
“I want to marry your daughter because I want to spend the rest of my life with her to make her the happiest I can possibly make her and to protect her.”  
“You have my blessing to marry our daughter” Alice says tears coming down her cheek she gets up to hug veronica.   
“Being honest Miss Cooper I didn’t think it would go this well. I was scared you’d say no, but I know this will make Betty happy thank you for accepting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you have seen one tree hill tell me :) and if you guys like it or not. thanks for reading.


	4. 4

Betty and Hermione go shopping later that evening, betty loved Hermione lodge even if her mom spoke bad about her. she always helped her and accepted her as veronicas girlfriend. Betty asked her for help on what she could get veronica, she thought of jewelry maybe a necklace of the day they met but she wasn’t sure she would like that. They went shopping around seen clothes and heels, it’s been hours and she was getting frustrated because she had not found anything good enough for her. it was almost 8 pm betty’s phone rang, it was a text from betty,  
“ hey babe, lets grab a movie and dinner in 30 mins.”  
She was more than happy to because she loved watching movies and spending time with her.   
“ okay, we are just finishing up here. I’ll see you back in your house.” She replied   
Betty was upset she didn’t find anything for her. They go back to the lodge’s apartment. On the way she has a thought a crazy thought but not so crazy the more she thought about it. And there was one person she knew could help her. she looks down to her phone and sends a text message to jughead.   
“ hey jug, meet me tomorrow at pops around noon, need your help with something. “  
He replies with a simple okay. he would do anything for betty because she is his best friend same with Archie he wouldn’t second think anything when it comes to helping them. Betty arrives to their apartment empty handed and a good thing because veronica was in the kitchen. A rare sight actually,   
“mija what is going on. Why are you cooking?” Hermione shocked but joking also, walks pass her lays a kiss on the back of her head walking to her room to drop off the bags she had. Betty closes the door behind her, veronica turns around to see Betty for the first time in the whole day. She drops the spoon and practically runs to her, hugs her and gives her a big kiss, arms around her neck veronica’s fingers are in between betty’s ponytail. Every time veronica kisses Betty her lips have the same taste of sweet berry and that was her favorite thing. They pull away from each other.   
“ ive missed you. can’t believe you went shopping with my mom, I bet it was a drag. “ she said   
“ how do you look like a model every time ? I am the luckiest girl in Riverdale that’s for sure. – Still arms wrapped around her waist she kisses her once more, it wasn’t bad actually your mom shopping is very amusing. So what have you been up to all day? Are you practicing to be a good wife one day?” she said jokingly. Veronicas face drops when she said that. Maybe her mom told her something, but she just kind of played along with it.   
“ just trying to please my future husband “ she says with a smirk.  
“HAHAHA…, very funny lodge.”   
They eat dinner and betty was shocked to find out that v could cook. She would of never guessed it or expected it. They are in her room watching a movie Betty choose a tragic romance veronica wasn’t a fan of movies that don’t end in happy ever after. But she made an exception. Mid way through the movie betty decided to tell her that she will be with jughead tomorrow to help him with the blue and gold. Of course that was a white lie.   
“ baby I want you to know that I am going out with jughead tomorrow afternoon.”   
“ youre going out with him?” she replied she had her serious face as betty like to call it.   
“ no I meant like we are going to hangout to write for the blue and gold” she replies.  
“ that’s okay, I actually had plans with one of my old friends. He’s in town and wants to rekindle and catch up.”   
All Betty heard was he’s and rekindle; she didn’t like it but wasn’t going to say anything about it. It bugged her and was eating her alive inside knowing that its probably one of her ex or a very close friend of hers. They finished watching the movie Betty laid down next to her she was looking deep into her dark brown eyes, falling more in love and questioning how she had a girl like veronica lodge. In veronicas head she just wanted it to be her birthday to propose to Betty and be able to call her, her fiancée.   
“I love you veronica.”   
“and I love you.” she goes in for a kiss, they are wrapped around each other’s arms, the best place to be as betty likes to say to herself. Moment’s later veronica pulls away   
“shit. I forgot to mention that for my birthday I am going to have a dinner and I want you to invite your parents and sister. Its small just your family mine and the group everyone I love in one room.”  
“ umm my parents are you sure you want to have your day ruined like that?”  
“ ohh betty it is going to be okay and fun.”  
Betty doesn’t say anything but gives her a look of okay if you say so. They go to sleep how they would always fall asleep. Betty would play with veronicas hair until she falls asleep and before she falls asleep she is the big spoon and v is the little spoon. 

 

NEXT DAY WITH JUGHEAD

 

Its 4 pm betty had gone home showered changed thought more about what she was going to do later on in the day. She talked to her parents about veronicas dinner that was in 2 days. She arrived at pops a bit early, she ordered a milkshake and a burger for jug. He arrived at the same time the food did. He sat in front of her.   
“Betty cooper still a charmer buying me food. So whats up, what do you need me for?”  
“ I have an idea its going to sound crazy to you because I know it is but not to me. Yesterday I spend hours walking into stores to find veronica a present for her birthday but I couldn’t find anything. So I thought what if I gave her something I know she loves because she says she does almost every day. –  
“umm okay where are you going with this cooper? Get to the point. “   
“ I want to get a V tattoo on my ring finger. And I figured you would be the right person to go to because you’re a badass serpent you must know some tattoo artist. “  
“wow, I didn’t expect this from you, but yeah I think that be nice and she will like, hmm who would of thought I’d be helping my ex girlfriend get a tattoo for her girlfriend. No, yeah I’m more than happy to help let’s get going. “  
They leave pops not even touching their food. Jughead hands her his helmet and they head south, to what a sketchy place is, she was scared but she knew that nothing would happen to her because of jughead the only pain she will be feeling is of the needle. They arrive to a small shop the neighborhood is quite a little to quite, they walk in and jug talks to the man introducing them.   
“Betty this is bob, from what I hear and know of he’s been a very good friend of my dad’s and the serpents trust him, so you are in safe hands.”   
She doesn’t say anything but just smiles to him, she is nervous to speak she sits down and tells him what she wants and where she wants it. He didn’t start a conversation with her which she was glad he didn’t she didn’t want to say oh I asked my ex to bring me to get a tattoo of my girlfriend, it was a small v and it took less than 5 minutes. By the time he had covered it so nothing would fall on it she decided to put a bandage over it so veronica wont see it. They walked out the shop and into the lonely cold street; Betty checked her phone to see if she had anything from V, there was nothing. It was 8 almost 9 pm they went back to pops to catch up and hangout. When they got there it was busy but not cramped like a Friday after a football game. They find a booth and jughead orders food, lots of food. Betty just gets a simple vanilla shake.   
Still with food in his mouth, jughead sees the small raven haired vixen. “ hey there is veronica with a very attractive guy,”   
Betty turns around to see her smiling and laughing, he was right he was very attractive. Upset she gets up and jug knew she was about to do something she might regret but also could be fun to see, betty walks up to their booth and stand for a while the boy is confused as to what is happening.   
“ hey veronica how’s it going?” she says. Full of sarcasm and anger.   
She doesn’t say anything back to her because she knew she was mad and she was just shocked to see her there when she thought she be somewhere with less people writing.  
“whos the pretty blue eyed blonde V?” the boy says looking up at her.   
“im her girlfriend who the hell are you?” she replies.   
“ im the guy that is having dinner with your girlfriend, how do you feel about that sweetheart. “   
Betty is standing there hands balled into a fist her nails digging into her palms deeper and deeper, when she hears that she leaves outside , veronica follows right away. Jughead stays inside.   
“Betty hold up. “Veronica is yelling behind her.   
she feels bad for not saying anything and for being the cause that she hurt herself. Betty didn’t stop. She kept walking fast and faster. Veronica in heels couldn’t run or walk as fast.   
“ BETTY COOPER STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME! STOP! PLEASE!” she yells and stops walking after her tears coming down her face because she is thinking the worse that can happen to them and to their relationship. Betty stops takes a deep breath looks back and walks to her.   
“ I want you to know that its not that I don’t trust you of question your love for me. Im just afraid that I am not enough or good enough for you I am not rich or my parents don’t give me everything I ask for, and in the back of my head I think about that that I won’t be able to get you pearls or designer clothes or fancy trips. And they boy inside of pops looks like he can give you that. So if I am not enough for you please tell me right now before we go any further. “ with every word she says her heart broke and tears coming down from both of them they look at each other.   
“ you think that’s what I care about, about money and expensive things. You are wrong B all I care and want in this world is standing right in front of me. They could take everything I have and own away from me but as long as you stay I am the riches in the world. And nick he’s an old friend his family came to talk business with my family. Yes he is a jerk but I have to treat him well for the sake of daddy. One more thing Betty I am sorry – she grabs her hands and opens them to find cuts in her palms- I am sorry that I was the reason this happen to you. Forgive me.   
Behind veronica betty see’s nick coming out holding his nose and jughead coming out behind him.   
“Veronica this crazy guy with the weird crown beanie punched me in my nose. How do you live in a town like this.!”   
“oh buddy it could go a lot worse, and my beanie is cool thank you very much. But now you know not to mess with B and V”


	5. five

 After juhead punched nick on the nose they went back inside, veronica still had to be nice to him even though she didn’t want to help him and just go with Betty. Veronica helped him clean up the blood with a cloth that pop was kind enough to give her. Betty and jug were in their booth, a lot of things where going on in her head she was questioning herself and her love and trust and if getting a tattoo for veronica was the right thing to do.  she got up and asked jug to take her home, veronica seen them leave betty didn’t make eye contact because she knew that seeing her face would break her heart but she couldn’t stay there.

                            “ are you okay betty?” jug ask before taking of

                           “ i just need to go home.”  She replied.

They arrived to the cooper house Betty got off the motorcycle said bye to jug and went straight upstairs. Ignoring her mom when she greeted her.  Alice knew something was wrong because there are only a few things that make betty upset to the point where she ignores everyone and runs up to her room to avoid everyone. Alice walks up and knocks on her door. She doesn’t get a reply or an invite to go in; she takes the liberty to walk in.

“Sweetheart ? – She peaks her head before walking in completely. She sees that Betty is crying.

“what’s wrong Elizabeth ?” she ask.

“I don’t think you will care it has to do with veronica.” She says still facing away from her.

“ sweetie, I am your mother and I care what happens to you I care about you so tell me what is wrong what happen with veronica, did you girls brake up?” she says worried about getting a yes to the question.

“no mom we didn’t break up, we just had a discussion, and I don’t know how I feel about everything. Mom I don’t think I will be ever good enough for her, she is this amazing beautiful woman that needs the best things in her life and I am just simple betty cooper. What can I give to her?” she says whipping tears from her cheeks

“ Betty, veronica lodge has shown us all that she is in love with you because of how you are and how kind you are. I’ve never seen you this happy in years and you have one thing you can always give her honey, you give her love and that’s something I know you will never run out of because you have the biggest heart. Betty if you could see the way that girl looks at you will see that you have nothing to worry about.” As she says that she gets up from Betty’s bed and gives her a smile and leaves her to think of what she had told her.

Betty didn’t know what had happened because her mom gave her advice on her relationship with veronica, but she listened to what her mom said and she was right. They both were she just needed time and another person to tell her how dumb she was to think she wasn’t good enough for her. She grabs her sweater and walks down stairs.

                         “ mom I’m going to veronicas”

                        “Be careful.” She gives her a smile.

Ten minutes later she is in front of her apartment and she sees smithers as she starts walking towards him she didn’t know if she had to wait till he called her or if she could just go up. He points towards the elevator as a good to go. She is in front of her door she knocks and Hermione answers the door.

          “Good evening Mrs. Lodge, I’m sorry to come this late and uninvited. I wanted to talk to veronica.”

           “it’s okay betty come on in. she is in her room. “

She walks into a dark room the only light that was in there where coming from candles she could see veronica on her bed looking towards the window. She sits on her bed and hugs her. Veronica could smell berries and vanilla as she felt betty’s arms around her. she put her arms around betty’s arm. Knowing that she was there made veronica cry even more. They stood like that for a good while. Betty breaks the silence.

               “ Ronnie look at me.”

She turns around still holding Betty’s arms

             “ I want to apologize to you for everything. And before you say anything let me finish.

I didn’t listen to you when you told me that I was enough and I am sorry for making  you feel like you are a spoiled girl. Also for reacting the way I did when I seen you with nick I should of complete trusted you.

But I did lie to you when I told you that I was going to write for the blue and gold with jug , I didn’t go with him to do that. “

Veronicas heart dropped to her stomach when she heard her say that.

“ Wait I am not done let me tell you , I was going to wait till your birthday but I can’t wait one more day. I went to jug because I needed his help with something. Before I show you anything, I want you to know that you are my soul mate and time doesn’t matter to me it doesn’t matter that I’ve know you for a short amount of time. – she pulls her  hands from veronicas arms walks towards the light switch  as she  peels off the bandage to revel a V.

“ veronica lodge, I am not breakfast at tiffany’s I don’t have fancy things or pearls to give you but I know that I want to spend my life with you for as long as we both have life. “ she  sits back on her bed and shows her the tattoo.

“ Betty….”


	6. Chapter 6

No one would of thought that betty cooper and veronica lodge would become friends, now let alone become girlfriends.  Both coming from different backgrounds one could say that veronica would have been a spoiled brat till she married someone who could deal with that and give her everything she asked for. Betty is a more normal life she finish college and maybe find someone who was as caring as her and they live a calm life. But life had a different approach for them.

 

 

              Veronica looked at betty in awe, she couldn’t believe what she had done. She did what veronica was waiting to do for a week. Betty started to get nervous that’s she wasn’t saying anything to her, not even a smile to her tattoo. Veronica snapped out of her thoughts.

“ Elizabeth cooper, are you saying that you are my gift?”

“ I am saying that even if I am not rich I will always be here to try and provide you with love and happiness and laughter because I am not leaving you ever, the good thing about this gift is that you cant return it. “

She laughs at her comment,” babe, I wouldn’t think of returning this gift ever. You are mine forever.”

 They lay down veronica has betty’s hand on her chest, they don’t talk they just enjoy being together in the dark, something about having one another makes everything better.  after a while veronica sits up and climbs over betty to have one leg on each side of betty. She is smiling down at her,

“ how did you see your future before you met me?” she asked

Betty  is caressing her thigh,  “ to be honest with you I would of never thought that id be in a serious relationship with a women or so in love. but I thought Id finish college maybe travel and by the age of 35 settle down and have kids.” Once she was done she was afraid that the kids part would of scared V because she didn’t look like a person who would have or want kids. –“ how about you ? how did your future look like before me?”

“ well, miss cooper, I myself either didn’t see myself with a women, but I always said id live in new York till my last breathe, the noise of the city was something that I always loved seeing the skyline and the people oh the people I love them.  I wanted to own my own little clothes shop and be married to a wealthy man who loved me and maybe have a child. I know it sounds very fairy tale ish but as a child that was my future. Now that I see more clear, I would like to live somewhere where there isn’t that much going on. And still have a small clothing store, I always wanted pets but I couldn’t have one so maybe a dog to grow up with our kids….”

 Betty heard the “our” and had a big smile from ear to ear. She felt like she was in a dream. She pulls her down to kiss her. “ hey betty, you think I could unwrap my gift?” she said with a smirk. That only made betty laugh. “ oh how im going to regret making myself a gift.” She said.

   A day passed it was a day before veronicas birthday , betty spend it baking a cake she knew she liked chocolate because she would always get a chocolate milkshake at pops over vanilla. She wanted to throw her a small gathering with the group and just celebrate her. she asked pop if she could have a gathering for a couple of people Around 9, he didn’t deny he needed the cliental,  hours passed by like minutes. She send a group text to everyone except veronica,

**_“ celebrating V’s birthday at pops at 9 pm be there.”_ **

**_Jug; “ cool, food and friends I am there. what do I get a girl like v help?_ **

**_Archie; get her some black clothing. Or something with betty, lol “_ **

**_Kevin; are we allowed to bring dates? I bought her a cute red cardigan._ **

**_Jug; okay I have to go get her a gift ill see you all there. btw betty don’t be upset on what I get her.. bye gang._ **

 It was 6 betty had 30 minutes to get ready and get to veronicas apartment for dinner.  She chose a black tight dress that was tight in all the right places she believed. She finished it with a nice necklace and wedges. She walked down to find her mom dressed in a romper showing a lot of cleavage and a snake choker. Betty was shocked to see her mother like that.

“ mom what are you wearing!? I mean you looking hot but mom im suppose to look good for my girlfriend. “ she said

“ sweetie, she has to know where she gets it from right besides it’s a lodge dinner we coopers have to go in and impress. She grabs her bag- “ shall we?”

They arrive 5 minutes late on purpose alice knew that she couldn’t get there early betty was kind annoyed. But when they arrived she could hear people talking and laughing from outside the door.  They knocked and nether the less veronica opens the door she is wearing a small short velvet dark red dress possibly showing more cleavage that her mother she thinks to herself.

“ welcome coopers. – in the back of her head she could only think , “ that’s the last time I will say cooper to betty”

Betty didn’t realize that veronica talked she was checking her out from head to toe. Alice bumps her to get her attention.

“ hello veronica happy birthday sweetheart. Love your dress – she mentions, this is from our family to you hope you like it” she hands her a box that betty had no clue they had gotten her.

They walk in and betty see’s everyone from jughead to archie and Kevin Cheryl and the pussycats she was confused but she didn’t think much of it. They all looked nice, she walked towards Kevin who was talking to archie and jug. They all look at her checking her out not being discreet about it.

“ betty cooper, you clean up nice. You look hot !” Kevin says

“ yeah you look beautiful, betts. “ archie says jug doesn’t say anything because he thought him making a comment towards his ex would be strange.  They stood talking for a while.  When betty feels hands wrap around her waist.

“ hey baby, are these boy trying to whoo you away from me. “ she said jokingly.

“well I came to tell you all that dinner is being served if you would all go take a seat please. – they start walking towards the table.- wait I need to talk to archie about something you guys go ahead.

“ let me guess veronica lodge is nervous,or are you regretting what youre going to do?” he says

“ don’t be an idiot archie, look at her how can I not want to marry her. im just .. this .. I mean I am about to propose to someone. This is actually really going to happen. What if she says no?”

“ v you have to relax. Betty loves you she is going to say yes.  Listen to me even if you don’t propose you are already inseparable its B & V forever. So why not just put a ring on it before one of us does.” He jokes and walks to take his seat next to jughead. Veronica always liked archie and jughead together so she always tried to place them one to each other in everything.

    They were almost finish with dinner and veronica knew It was time. Before getting up she gave betty’s hand a small squeeze.  She stood up from her chair and asked for everyones attention.

“ thank you all for coming tonight and helping me celebrate my birthday. Last year at this time I was surrounded with my so call “ friends” that took me out for drinks and just left me alone the whole night, but tonight I am happy to be with my family and my best friends and with the one person who I love very much,- she looks to look at betty. Betty darling, I would like to thank you for the most amazing year and for showing me what love really is. It didn’t take me more than a week to know that you were the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The day I seen you I knew you would change my world and make me question everyone in my past and scare the shit out of me just by having you next to me. A few days ago you asked me how I see my future, I told you but now all I see is you in it – veronica pushes her chair out and walks next to betty, betty had a thought but she also thought it was too crazy to believe. Veronica moves the napkin that was next to her plate to reveal a small light green box with the words “ tiffany & co. “ on top of it. She gets on one knee in front of her. by this time betty had caught on what was going on and was in tears. “, you told me that you could never be breakfast at tiffany’s , I don’t need you to be that. In front of my family and your family and with your parent’s blessing, I ask you this question,  Elizabeth cooper. Will you make me the happiest person on this earth and merry me?”

Betty didn’t have to think much about the question, “ of course I will veronica.”

She opens the box and reveals a small diamond ring with a B & V engraved inside the band. She places it on her ring finger covering the V tattoo. She complete forgets that there were people in the room. She looks back and sees her mom in tears and her friends smiling all happy for them.  Betty’s heart was filled with so much joy she couldn’t help but cry even more. Veronica still on one knee she hugs betty.

“baby, whats wrong? “

“ I am just so happy and its not even my birthday, I suck im taking all the attention from you. “

Veronica laughs at what she said. “darling only  you are allowed to do it. Don’t cry”

 She wipes her tears “ I would of gotten the tattoo somewhere else if I would of known it be covered with this beautiful ring. “

“ no its perfect where it’s at even without the ring you’ll always be mine cooper.” She gives her  a light kiss.

“ cooper?- “ you still have time with the cooper last name” she gets up and walks to her mom and dad to share the excitement. Betty does the same.


	7. seven

Betty was on a new level of happy she was on a all time high, she was in shock her mom gave veronica her blessing for her to do this. A lot of things were going on in her head  but all happy thought. She had walked all over the room and everyone had congratulated them both, no one was opposed to the fact that they were both 19 and already engaged, they all knew that they would end up together since they announced they were dating. Around 8 pm betty’s parents had left fred Andrew had gone as well archie went with him but he went to pop’s just to make sure things were getting done for when they got there. jughead stood back and waited with Kevin they helped clean up, veronica was ready to go to bed and just be with betty as the end of her birthday she had no clue what betty had planned. As she took off her heels betty asked what she was doing.

“ I want to go to my room and just watch movies and cuddle with my fiancée.”

“ that sounds amazing, how about we go grab some milkshakes and fries to pop’s ?”

“ betty cooper this is one of the many reasons I love you!” she wraps her arms around her and places her head on her chest.

“baby, the fast we go get shakes the faster we get back.”

They arrive at pops it was lonely veronica mentioned she felt a bit weird that there was no people. They got out of the car. Veronica holding on to betty’s arm betty had never seen her like that it was fear. Something she didn’t think veronica would let show. They open the door and once they step inside everyone jumps out and yells surprise!  Betty looks at veronica and she has the biggest smile on her face the fear she had, had left. Pop turns on the music and it begins. Cheryl is the first to greet them.

“ happy birthday sweet veronica! Also congrats both of you”

Veronica confused, “ what the hell was that about..”

They go to sit in a booth that they had saved for them. There was gifts and a chocolate milkshake waiting for her. they slide in betty sitting in front of her.

“ did you plan this all by yourself?”

“well I had help from our friends but i did make you cake. Its not a lot I know..-“

“ it more than enough. Thank you my love.” she leans forward to kiss her when the boys arrive.

“save it for when she yes. Geshhh” jughead says. Sitting next to betty and archie sits next to veronica Kevin was with his south side serpent somewhere doing something saint.

She gives him a smile.

“so open your gifts vixen. Mine is the one that is beautifully wrapped.” His sentence is filled with sarcasm.

Veronica opens it to reveal something black and leathery..

“ jug… is this what I think it is?” she said

“ oh yeah see I know how much of a bad ass you are so I talked to the crew and  they argeed as well. And also you will look fucking fantasic in it. Also betty I am sorry for it but you will agree.”

She pulls out the jacket and it’s a south side serpent jacket.

“jughead. This Is a lot im I even allowed to wear this?”

“  of course you are. You have to! See the south doesn’t have problems with the north for some time. We are friends practically and if someone thinks of messing with you they will see the jacket and they will back off. Also you are leaving to new York in 2 months youll be okay but it also means that the serpents have your back lodge.”

 “ wow thank you jug, in that case I love it.”

Betty doesn’t say anything. Shes not really mad about it but she isn’t all that happy either. She gives them a smile. She opens archie’s present it’s a big box wrapped in pretty silver and rose pink patterns. It’s a vinyl player with 2 vinyls one of lady gaga and another of a underground indie band. Veronica was extremely excited about it. She gets to Kevin’s present  from the corner of her eye she see’s the boy talking she yells his name to grab his attention. He turns around right away and speeds to her.

“ hey babe! Sorry you know I have to find me my betty too. “ he says as she opens his gift a red cardigan beautiful cashmere sweater. From a local store in new York called billy! She loved everything they gave her it filled her heart with joy to have people like them that knew things about her of even pay attention to small details. Before she could speak and thanks them betty pops out with a small box.

“ there is more! Betty cooper you are filled with surprises aren’t you.”

She opens it to see a gold necklace with a small gold diamond heart. When she seen it she thought it was perfect for her.

“  you didn’t have to get me this betty you know that.” She didn’t look that happy but deep inside she was but she felt back because she also felt that betty still thinks that she needs gold and diamonds.

“I know I didn’t have to but I seen it and thought that you would look beautiful with it on. It didn’t cost much just could of paid my NYU tuition with the money…..- when she said that veronicas face dropped. –IM KIDDING V it was a joke.”

 They all get up from the table archie helps veronica by taking her gifs to his car. Betty, jughead and Kevin stay inside along with the others who went to celebrate veronicas birthday. There were some of them dancing and others just looking and talking among others. Reggie approaches the group he seem to be not himself either already drunk or on drugs.  By the looks of it most of the football team had flasks with liquor and some looking pixie sticks. Meanwhile veronica and archie were talking outside about how she felt knowing that she is a fiancée and going to leave riverdale to go start her life with betty. Time passed by fast they were outside talking for over an hour. No one came to call them in so they stood out. When they finally went to go join the party everyone was dancing having a good time veronica seen jughead swaying and talking to some girls. Kevin had his tongue down someone’s throat . they both walked towards the group of teens dancing to an up beat song veronica had never heard of. She gets to the middle of the small crowd and sees betty dancing her ass off with reggie. By the looks of it betty cooper could get a lot done in an hour with consuming drugs and alcohol. But veronica didn’t know about the drugs. She seen reggie getting handsy with betty grapping her waist and near her butt and betty wasn’t doing anything. She goes up to them to pull her from him.

“ lodge what the hell are you doing!?”

“ oh im sorry reggie im I interrupting something!?” he voice filled with sarcasm.

“ you have other girls and guys you could have let me have her. she clearly wants me.”

Veronica is already passed pissed off. She grabs betty and starts to walk away but reggie had other plans he pulls betty towards him.

“ you clearly didn’t hear what  told you.” he says.

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY FIANCEE !!!” she punches right in his pretty face and walks away archie following behind them.

Right away archie knew what veronica was thinking and that the safest thing to do was to take them far away from pop’s but not home. He took them to the river. Betty was still drunk and had fallen asleep. With all the anger in her veronica couldn’t feel anything but that. So when her high started to ware off she felt pain in her hand she looked at it and her knuckles are bruised.

“ Archie, can you stop by a gas station I need ice for my hand. “ she says calm but still mad.

He looks at her and does as she says. Betty is still asleep they get to the gas station and veronica the sweetheart that she is gets betty water and painkillers for when the alcohol wares off.  Archie drives to the river lonely quiet no one around for miles. He parks and they stay quite till veronica is ready to brake the silence.

“ why did you come here?”

“ I knew you were mad and the last place I figured you wanted to go was home with betty like that.so I brought you here were you could scream and no one will hear you or ask you what is wrong.” He sighs

“ I come here to write music and to just get away from everyone its nice to have a place like this. “

“ yeah it is nice and quiet, thank you archie, for not asking why I punched him and for bringing me here.”

“ no worries V, I know why you punched him. He deserved it, I would of done the same betty is your main priority now I seen that even before you proposed to her the way you look at her and treat her is a way that she is your life. “

“ you know I am really going to miss you archikins.”

“ don’t worry V you still have me for 2 months and ill be back for the wedding. “

They stood talking for hours about things she would like to talk to betty but doesn’t know if she would be ready to hear. Like the fact that she wants betty to move in with her when they go to new York and the future. Betty sound asleep in the back seat. Jughead was right when he said that veronica was going to change everything in riverdale. On the drive back home betty woke up not knowing where she was, freaking out because she was alone in the back seat of a car she didn’t recognize. Panicking in the back seat not paying attention to anything she was being told archie pulled the car over veronica and him got out. She open the back door and betty plunged out. Veronica held her speaking to her trying to calm her down.

“ hey.. hey betty, betty im right here youre okay listen to me breathe okay. we are going home. “

“ Ronnie. Im sorry “ she was panicking for more than just not knowing where she was she knew what she did was wrong by taking the drug.

“ sorry? Betty what are you talking about. Its okay baby you got drunk its okay don’t worry.”

“no, I didn’t get drunk. Reggie he said he had something that would make me loosen up and have a good time. It looked like a pixie stick but it wasn’t a dam pixie stick. I am so sorry veronica. “ betty crying in her arms, veronica looks back to archie hoping he knew what the hell she was talking about he gave her a look that he did know.

“ let me get you girls back to the apartment and we will figure it out the.

 

 Back in the lodge home archie parked out front.

“what betty took is something called jingle jangle. Its some sort of drug like E but stronger. Most people stay awake for hours but it might have had a different reaction with you. “

“ how do you know about this archie “betty asks

“ I took some a while back to help me stay up. Football and school and applications where kicking my ass and I just needed something. “

Veronica had nothing to say to neither of them she got of the car without saying any goodbyes. Betty followed behind her.  she gave her the silence treatment betty understood why and she didn’t want to ask her anything or bug her. and have her crack and say things that will hurt her feelings.  Walking into her room betty stops at the door as she walks towards her bed to lay down thinking that betty would follow her.

“ hey V. I know I upset you tonight I think ill give you time to cool off and Ill see you tomorrow. Ill call a ride back home. I am so-“ veronica cuts her off

“ do me a favor. Look at your hand tell me what you see. “ not looking back at her hoping that she walked into the room.

“ a ring and a V” she answered confused by the question.

“ betty I told you that all I wanted to do after dinner was stay home and watch movies with you and that would have been the perfect night. But instead you went free whiningly and did drugs a drug you didn’t even know what it was. You let reggie touch you and grope you, Elizabeth when I went to your mom to ask for your hand I told her that id protect you. what if I would of gone in to pops later, the things that he could have done to you. I would of never forgave myself. When I gave you that ring I gave you my life I don’t matter anymore no one matters. The only person that I would die for and do anything for is you. you are not alone in this world anymore betty cooper. And when I am mad you cant run away you have to talk to me and figure out how  to fix things we are engaged and we are going to have to learn to communicate.”

Everything veronica said woke betty up from her teenage slumber to wake up and realize that she was right. She was no longer a dumb teenager from riverdale. She is engaged to  a beautiful women and she is no longer alone. After all of that she felt stupid on taking the jingle jangle. Inside she was happy that she had someone like veronica in her life to dust her off when she does dumb things or to tell her how great she is doing. She walks towards veronica and wraps her arms around her waist placing her head on her shoulders.

“ veronica lodge marry me. Make me the happiest girl and marry me.”

“ darling I will marry you everyday for the rest of my days.”

They layed in bed staring out the window looking at the moon and how it shined on them as betty laid on top of veronica her head on her chest. Veronicas warmth made betty raise her head and move to her stomach. she placed small kisses on her stomach making her smile. Making betty go up from her stomach to her neck. She stopped and started to kiss her catching veronica by surprised, betty moves back to her neck and starts to suck.

“ betty don’t leave me a mark.”

“ shut up veronica”

The voice inside her head was screaming because dominant betty was sexy. When betty was done she sat on top of veronicas legs. Looking down at her with the biggest smile. Veronica sat up and pushed her down so now she is on top of her.

“ sweet girl. You look beautiful as a bottom. Also If you leave a mark what are people going to say Monday at school. “ she say jokingly. “ one more thing we are going to new York next Friday”

“ first of all miss lodge I look good top or bottom you just don’t like being controlled! And they could say whatever they want I just want every boy and girl to know that you as much mine as I am yours, don’t think I don’t see the way everyone looks at you when you wear that short dress you love so much. Wait why are we going to New York?

“ okay okay you are right future lodge, and they could stare all they want I have all I need in a pretty smart blonde that I get to bring home every night. We have to go see our new place we are moving in together .”

 “ together? I thought we were going to stay in dorms for the first year and then see how things go from then. “

“ if I am not mistaken that comment has a lot of problems, one betty I proposed to you we are staying together for as long as time allows us. And besides daddy gave us the apartment in Manhattan for college  think about it as a  engagement present plus we don’t have to worry about paying rent and the money we have we could spend on ourselves.  So what do you say lets move in together and take over new York.” She seemed very excited about going to new York.

Betty looked at how happy she was it made her heart melt. She placed a kiss on her forehead. “ with some conditions, one when we go you have to take me to the best little diner that has good milkshake, two  we think about getting a pet. “

“oh but of course dear.” She lays back next to betty “ I am very excited for this, I can’t believe that this is my life.”

Betty lets it all sink in that she has one if not the only beautiful girl form Riverdale that she is going to marry and move to new York with. The thought brings her a smile so big a chuckle escapes her mouth.

“what’s so funny babe?”

“ just how crazy life can be. I am excited for you to show me your city and see our new home. “

The sound of home coming out of her mouth felt right nothing was more perfect or peaceful that the moment they were both in.


	8. eight

Betty has been excited and nervous to be going to new York while veronica was just excited and kept telling betty how much she was going to love the city and the food she kept talking about how they have the best chocolate chip cookies in the whole world. The day has come Friday evening they cross the bridge. They had left riverdale early in the morning. Betty face was priceless she had seen nothing like it the lights and skyscrapers. It took them around an hour to get to their apartment that was in lower Manhattan. They stepped out o f the car almost hitting 10 pm. Betty was tired and just wanted to sleep but veronica had other things in mind. They walk into the lobby they are greeted by a young man handsome beautifully build.   
“ hello welcome how can I help you ladies this evening” he says he doesn’t seem to break eye contact with betty.   
“ umm yes I am veronica lodge can you be kind enough to give me the key to apartment 416 please…- she looks for a name badge but can’t find one.” I’m sorry your name is?” she asks.   
“ Samwell. Of course miss lodge my apologize he looks for the keys and starts to make small talk with them. “Where are you ladies coming from ? “  
Riverdale. It’s a small little town not that far from here. “Betty answers   
Still giving her a big smile “ huh, yeah I haven’t had the pleasure of knowing that small town. Maybe I could find a reason to visit.” He chuckles he hands betty the keys “here you go miss?...   
“ oh I’m sorry I’m betty cooper”  
“ nice to meet you betty. Have a good night” he hands her the keys.   
They walk to the elevator bags in their hand veronica were on her phone probably checking her feeds.   
“ looks like I have compotation “ she says. Betty looked at her confused.   
“ what are you talking about?” still looking at her. Veronicas face showed jealousy with a smirk.   
“maybe I could find a reason to visit” she repeated.” Looks like someone has a crush on betty cooper. “  
Betty can’t help but laugh, the door opens and she walks out still with a chuckle. “you know you look hot when you are jealous miss lodge.”   
She follows the blonde as she opens the door to their future home. She opens up to what looks like a house on the fourth floor it was huge come to think of it, too big for them two. She didn’t complain about it she was tired and just wanted to fall on the nearest bed she seen. They walked in a home that was furnished to the style of the lodges. They walk into the master bed room once she seen the bed she was happy and laid down. She kept her eyes close for a while when she opened them she seem veronica standing on the foot of the bed. Betty puts her arms out as a way of telling her to come to her. Veronica walks and hugs her laying on top of her, her head on betty’s chest.   
“ whats wrong ?” she ask. Veronica moves next to her to be looking and each other.   
“ nothing is wrong it’s just strange to be back here, Where I was this spoiled bitch. But know I am back with you.” she says.   
“ this home has to be build from the ground up. Everything reminds you of old you we need to make this our home not evil veronica lodges house. It’s a big home for us but we could start by adding little things. It has to feel like it because we are going to be living here for the next 4 years.”   
“ its also weird to be sleeping in the master bedroom. You mind sleeping in my room meanwhile we see how we could B&V this room up. “ she says getting up.   
“Veronica I’m tired I don’t think I could get up remember this is a big place for all I know your room could be blocks from here, could we just sleep here.”   
“ fine you could sleep here and ill sleep in my room. “ veronica says getting out of the bed.   
“ good night veronica drama queen lodge” betty says.   
Betty knows that she is not going to sleep alone if there is one thing she knows about her is that she doesn’t like sleeping alone and she loves to cuddle at night. She was just waiting till the New York attitude washes off her.   
“good night betty future girlfriend of bellboy cooper” she says walking towards the door.   
“his name is Samwell, for your information. “ she doesn’t here the door open she opens her eyes and see’s veronica staring at her with the face of if I could hurt you I would. But youre lucky I love you. she walks over to her betty was scared because her face didn’t change she had the same look from the door till she reached her. She climbs on top of betty pinning her arms down.   
“you are mine Elizabeth. Not bellboy’s eye candy not anyone who thinks they could flirt with you while I’m standing there. Do you understand you are mine.” She kisses her still pinning her arms down. She breaks the kiss and lies next to her, facing away from her because she likes being the little spoon. Betty hugs her forcing her leg in between hers. She places her head on her shoulder. Veronica holding on to betty’s hand she sees the ring and the v on her finger she places a small kiss on it.


	9. 9

Sleeping in each other’s arms all night in a place that they would call home in a few months seem strange for Betty she stood up late tho king about her life and how she ended up in the place she is. Happy about it and everything she had the love of her life next to her and the support of her family and getting married at a young age being accepted to NYU she gals asleep with all that in her mind. She ends up sleeping at 3am. In the morning Veronica got out of bed Betty didn’t flinche at the movement of her, she let her sleep in she ordered breakfast the beauty of the city they deliver breakfast. An hour later Veronica was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a navy blue hat she put on backwards it was 11 and Betty had not woken up. There was a knock on the door, it was their breakfast samwell had brought up to them. 

“ good morning miss. Lodge your food arrived took the liberty to bring it up. “ 

veronica new he was hoping Betty was the one who opened the door. 

“ thank you Sammy , can I call you Sammy. Well anyways thank you for being it up goodbye” she said as he smiles at her and starts to walk away. 

Heading towards the kitchen she seems a half asleep Betty entering the kitchen. Messy hair a puffy face she yells at her “ NO MISS COOPER GET BACK IN BED! You are going to ruin my cute idea. “ 

betty doesn’t argue with her she turns around and walks toward the room 5 minutes after getting back in bed Veronica walks in with breakfast at hand, Betty puts down her phone now fully awake she sees Veronica is dressed very different never had she seen her in jeans. 

“ I bring my girl breakfast or brunch in bed” she says placing it in front of her and sitting by her feet. 

“ thank you.” 

Mid way her meal she has food in her stomach and coffee in her veins she could fully function now she could start her day. 

“Umm Babe, what’s with the jeans and baseball hat. Not that you don’t look beautiful but this is new .” She says 

“well we are going to explore the city today I can’t be in a dress and heels all day so I even have chucks like you. You like them?” She puts her foot up showing her the shoes. 

Betty can’t help but laugh not making fun of her but of how excited she was made her happy. 

“ yes I love them you look very soccer mom.” She moves her food to pull in Veronica in for a hug. Veronica climbs on Betty’s wrapping her legs around betty’s Hips and hugging her like a monkey. She breathes the sweet smell that is Betty cooper. Betty’s head is in Veronica’s neck, she starts to place small kisses on her shoulder. She moves up to her neck and begins to gently suck on her neck. Veronica catches on what she is doing. 

“ Betty what are you doing.” 

Betty stops to answer her. 

“Nothing, what are you doing sweet thing.” 

“ very funny you know what I mean, what are you trying to suck out of me. Okay that was bad wording but yeah okay.” 

She stops Veronica thinks she got upset with her because the last time she didn’t let her leave her a mark. Betty pushes Veronica to the bed so know Betty is above her Veronica’s legs still wrapped around her. They are looking into each other’s eyes. 

“ remember last night when you told me and I quote “ you are mine” well guess what little miss Veronica lodge I have news for you.you are mine as much as I am yours.” 

She stopped talking Veronica didn’t say anything but give her a smile and blushed a bit. Betty went back to what she was doing. 

“Not going to lie but that was hot I’m a bit turned on right now.” She says. 

She finishes and moved up to give  her a kiss not a small kiss or a peck, it’s  a passionate kiss catching Veronica by surprise. Betty hands start to wonder under Veronica’s shirt. 

“Woah okay honey  I love this domestic Betty, but we have a city to see and only have one more day to see it. So why don’t you get dressed and get going.” 

“ you’re right I’m sorry I’ll be ready in a bit.” 

She gets out of bed and walks to the restroom. Veronica feels bad for stopping what’s Betty was doing because Betty isn’t the one to make the first move. She goes to the restroom to apologize to Betty, Betty is washing her teeth. She wraps her arms around her and places her head on her back. 

“I’m sorry baby”  

betty finished brushing and rinses her mouth. She turns around looks at her wit’s a smile that makes her heart melt every time. 

“Don’t worry about it, now can I show you something I bought after you told me we were coming to New York I think you’ll like it. “ 

she walks to her case and pulls out a navy blue baseball cap just like Veronica’s. 

“ now  I can be a full New Yorker.”


	10. Chapter 10

Half of the day has gone by they walked time square  walked Central Park done all the touristy things one can do. Betty enjoyed everything and was more excited to start living in the city but she loved how much happiness was in Veronica. They had ran into one of her old friends while walking through what Betty like to call the  rich part of New York. Even though they live a block away from there. 

“Veronica LODGE!!?” They both hear behind them. 

Veronica knew who it was just by the high pitch voice. 

“ great” She did under her voice. They both turn around to see this medium sized girl blonde hair  green eyes and wearing everything designer. She approached them. 

“ never in a million years would I thought to run into you here let alone New York. How exciting.” 

“ hi maddie. Just a small visit.”  Veronica didn’t want to make conversation with her so she responded as dry as possible. 

“ well we have o make this visit worth it. You have to come out tonight to the club I’m sure everyone will be excited to see you again and you could even bring your friend with you. “ she referred to Betty standing a bit back of Veronica. She looks over her shoulder and gave a small smile. 

“Sorry rude of me, this is Betty - she grabs her hand pulling her next to her “ she is my fiancé. Thank you for the invite but we have plans. Nice running into you have fun tonight.” 

The young girl didn’t say anything she was a bit shocked to what she heard. Veronica didn’t give her the time to respond and walked away. Good distance Betty decided to brake the silences 

“so was that a ex girlfriend?” 

“ no she was my friend well I use friend to loosely she is a bitch not even the serpent would want her. I know the only reason she invited me to go out was because she wants to brag about herself and just shame me.” 

“ Ronnie you have everything from a family and amazing friends that love you  something I bet she  doesn’t have. I bet jug could find her a place maybe charming snakes.” 

“That I do. Hey why don’t we grab some food and go home and watch Harry Potter this whole snake talk got me in the mood for it.”

”can we grab some wine and ice cream?” 

Veronica gave her a smile of approval. They reached the diner a few blocks from the apartment Veronica was scrolling through Twitter to see what people have been up to back home. Betty had a thought burning in her mind since the day Veronica proposed to her. But needed help to make it a reality, she created a group message that didn’t have Veronica in it. 

**Betty: boys I need your help ... again.**

**Jughead: at your service what’s up.**

**Archie : shoot.**

**Betty: I feel like Veronica is still available for anyone. If we walk down the street guys stare at her like a piece of meat. And I know she doesn’t need a ring but I want to propose to her as well.**

**Archie: well your girlfriend is hot. But I’m in what you have in mind?**

**Jughead: woah Archie it’s her fiancé not girlfriend get with the program bud. But yeah I’m in also how do we help?**

**Betty: arch has my bank account information for safety reasons anyways I need you to go with hermione and pick out a ring. I’m trusting you Archie jug I need you to ask pop if he couldn’t close for  30 minutes.**

**Jug: why does Archie get the best part I could of pick a good ring for her.**

**Archie: bud she gave you the best part you get to be at pops .**

**jug: wait why at pops why not at a fancy diner or somewhere nice, pop’s is just to hangout not really a proper place to ask someone to marry you.**

**Archie: dude.**

     Betty’s phone kept buzzing making Veronica look up from hers and look at Betty confused. 

“Looks like riverdale misses their Betty cooper. Who you texting?” 

“ it’s just jughead telling me about his book he’s writing about riverdale needed help with something.” 

“Ah okay I see.” She didn’t fully believe what she said but decided to let it go.  Their number was called and got their food. 

**Betty: alright boys I have to go Veronica is asking questions. Please get this something oh did I mention I need it done the night we get back home. Thank you love you guys .. And jug to answer your question pop’s is were I met her.**

 


	11. 11

* * *

 Last day in the city they decided to go and have breakfast in a small restaurant tee blocks from the apartment. They didn’t want to catch traffic so had an early breakfast and will head out to be in riverdale no later than 5 pm. Betty changed her mind on how she would give Veronica the ring, she now wanted it to be just them two. While waiting for their food to get to the table she texted the boys telling them it was canceled, 

> **betty: hey guys plans canceled.**
> 
> **Jughead: WHAT? WHY!? WHAT HAPPEN. IS EVERYTHING OKAY!?**
> 
> **betty: yes jug we are fine just wanted to keep it between us two.**
> 
> **Archie: I gave hermione the ring to hold since you are always over lodges.**

****~~~~~~~~

Betty couldn’t help but chuckle from how jughead reacted to the message. After breakfast they walked around a small park hand in hand. 

“ so my betty how did you like New York?” 

“It’s big and a lot going on but I like it I feel it will grow on me and it’s very cute at some points. But I do miss riverdale and I will miss it.” She responds. 

The get back to the apartment and grab their bags and walk down to the lobby. Where samwell was day dreaming when the girls approaching brings him back to reality. Veronica places her bags on the floor, 

“I’m going to get the car be right back.” 

Betty gives her smile. 

“ gone already so soon.” The bell boy say to start conversation. 

“Yeah just a small visit to get to know this place.” 

“ how did you like it? Everything you hoped for ?” He says walking around the counter and stops close to Betty. 

“ umm yeah. It’s nice.” 

Veronica walks in doesn’t intrude in their conversation she walks passed them to get her bags. 

“ I was wondering maybe if I find myself in your riverdale we could hangout. Get to know each other more.” His hand moves towards betty’s. 

Betty was confused but more worried about how Veronica was going to react to her. Betty moved her hand to grab her bag she didn’t know how to answer him. 

“ yeah sounds good, it was nice meeting you samwell take care.” 

The both walk out the door and enter the car. Veronica seen and heard what he asked Betty and how he wanted to grab her hand but decided not to acknowledge it.  Exiting the city Betty knew something was wrong because Veronica wasn’t talking to her or trying to make a conversation. She  closed her eyes for a while, woke up an hour later they were 3 hours till getting home. Betty wanted to brake the awkward silence and tension you could cut with a butter knife but didn’t know how, 

“babe you want me to drive the rest of the way?” 

“ no, driving distracts me from over thinking.” She answered so bland

”distracted you from what if I may ask?” 

“Nothing Betty forget it.” 

Betty left it alone. Time passed they stopped for gas and restroom brake. She went inside to use the restroom pay the gas and buy snacks, she bought hummus worms a Red Bull and she for a amazing miracle found a pear she thought it help her out with Veronica and he mood. It was 4pm and less than an hour away from home. Heading back on the road sun on their faces close to sunset Veronica puts her sunglasses on making her look more mad than she had already looked. 

“ I got you your favorite snacks.” She pulls out the things. 

“ here I got you a Red Bull sugar free of course, some gummie worms and a pear.” 

“Thank you but I’m not hungry.” At this point betty was fed up with her and her cold shoulder.

”yeah okay whatever.” She said in a low voice. 

“You know what no okay no when I wanted to leave you alone that night of the party you said that we are in this together and we talk things out. So tell me why are you being so cold with me what did I do because as much as I know I didn’t do anything to you.” 

“Can we talk about this when we get to riverdale.” Veronica says with out making contact with Betty. 

“ no we could pull on the side of the road but I am not going one more minute with you not talking to me. What did I do ? “ Betty was furious at this point, she pulls over on the side of the road, turns off the car and take off her glasses. She looks at Betty with out saying anything. 

“What Veronica tell me what I did” 

“you say that all the boys love to look at me and want me. Well Betty I am not the only one you don’t see it because you don’t see yourself how I see you this beautiful amazing women and I’m not the only one who see’s that. That boy samwell can see what I see and you don’t do anything to stop it betty. He asked you out for fuck sakes ! And you didn’t deny it you gave him hope.” She tried to hold back tears 

“ Jesus Veronica, I didn’t deny it or approved it. Nothing is going to happen this whole you being jealous of people I talk to has to stop. You know why - she raises her hand next to her face- because I said yes to you I said yes to being your girlfriend and fiancée! I have a ring I have a fucking tattoo Veronica so please don’t come to me with you being worried. You look more free than ever you won’t even let me leave you marks because you care what others might say.- she stops taking she doesn’t realize tears are coming down her cheeks- why would you ask me to marry you Veronica.” That’s when Veronica broke and couldn’t not hold it in anymore tears rushed down her face Betty didn’t know what was she’s so afraid of why she needed contain certainty of her love. A few minutes later they both calmed down and Veronica continued driving they stood in silence the remaining way. They entered riverdale quarter to 6pm. 

“Can you please drop me off home Veronica.” 

She couldn’t fight what she wanted she needed time and Veronica was going to give it to her. 

They pull up infront of her house Betty didn’t say bye she’s got her bag and left without looking back. When the door closed behind her Veronica let it all go she broke down in her car infront of betty’s House. 

Driving back home she’s stopped at pops to grab a shake, walking into pops it was lonely she sat in a booth facing away from the door. Not checking who was there at the time she sat down, jughead walks up to her 

“hey raven hair. What.....- he noticed her puffy read eyes- are you okay ?” 

She couldn’t say anything because seeing jughead made her cry more knowing that he couldn’t probably care and not being so much pain to Betty. 

“Hey hey it’s alright don’t cry, Veronica what happened ?” 

“I ... I don’t think I’m the right one for Betty... and I think .. she realized that tonight.” 

“ why do you say that? I personally think you are wrong but what happen.” 

Veronica tells him what happen and how she reacted. 

“ I see where you both are coming from you just want Betty to know that she has someone that loves her she’s doesn’t need the extra attention but also Betty is someone who tries to give as much as she receive. She doesn’t like that she can’t put a ring on your finger she doesn’t have a grip on you she doesn’t feel like you are hers. But you two are perfect for each other we all know it give her time to cool off and she will see that life isn’t the same  with out Veronica lodge, I’ll spoil something for you it’s  a secret so keep it down, Veronica you will marry Betty “  He hugs her tight.  jughead was always good with word and being there for his friends. 

“Jug I need her to know that I am hers. “ 

“ let me guess you want to get a tattoo as well.” 

She doesn’t say anything but gives him a smile. 

“No it was a joke what’s with the tattoos can a ring be fine. Rings are beautiful you even get a ring tan that’s like a tattoo” 

she gave him the look that could kill. 

“ oh for god sakes fine FINE!”

* * *

Veronica got home from her spontaneous decision took a shower and went to fixed things with her girl because she can’t let her go to sleep upset or sad. But first she stopped by a flower shop that was about to close and bought her flowers not roses but a bunch of wild flowers becaus it describes their love and way they are. 

She knocked she wished it was betty opening the door. No other than Alice cooper opens the door. 

“Mrs cooper I’m ... I ...” She cuts her off. 

“ fix this” is all she says when she lets her go in and grabs her glass of wine and walks towards the back door. 

“ I want to see my daughter happy again Veronica” 

she takes a deep breathe “ you and me both” as she walks upstairs. She opens her door and she is laying down appeared to be asleep. Veronica places the flowers on her desk she notices pictures around her mirror  of them both and how her room is very much how she see’s Betty. She kneels down to be at level with her face, she puts her hand over her cheek

”my love my love my love..I am -Betty moves and opens her eyes.

“Veronica.” She was suprised and shocked she tried to get up but she didn’t let her. 

“ wait stay like that I just want to see you when you’re at peace and not being stressed by me and my jealously. You are so beautiful Elizabeth cooper, stay like this forever.” 

Seeing veronica’s Face filled with so much hurt and sadness brakes betty’s Heart she can’t help but steal a kiss from her, it pulls her in she sits up and both get on their feet. They are both hugging and crying into each other’s shoulders. Veronica apologizing over and over again. Betty grabs her face and kisses her forehead “ it’s okay, you’re a mess but baby you are my mess and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Please stop apologizing”

they both lay on her small twin Bed in eachothers arms. Veronica is holding her hand looking down at the ring and the v creeping.

”you still want to spend the rest of your life with me ?” 

“Do you still want to spend the rest of your life with me?” 

She removes the ring from Betty and loaks hands with her. 

“B and V forever baby.” 

Betty see’s the B on her ring finger,it brings a big smile on her face but also laughs.

”Veronica lodge you are a mess indeed”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the next chapter I want it to be 3 years into their life and college and thinking about their wedding more their future life kids maybe more obstacles in their relationship.  
> Really love if you would share what you think about it 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	12. Twelve

Weeks passed and time felt like the wind. Betty was excited that graduation was right around the corner but also sad that she had to leave riverdale in the past. Through the time she received good news. Archie would be going to Columbia and jughead to NYU with Betty. She liked the idea of having them as roommates but didn’t want to make any decisions with out talking to Veronica first. Although being in riverdale would be amazing and safe she couldn’t wait to have a home with Veronica and not intruding almost every night. In the end they were both extremely excited about the move and their new life together. Even talks about a cat since a dog would be a lot of responsibility for them since they will be in school and maybe work. One night Betty brought the things she’s been thinking about to Veronica. While laying in bed Veronica’s head on betty’s Chest. 

“What do you think of the name milo?” She said as she played with the ravens hair.

“ milo? What about it it’s okay it sounds more for an animals “ Veronica doesn’t catch on to it yet. After a while she raises her head and looks at Betty.

“ why are you asking ?”

“ we are moving to New York in 2 weeks. And you said that we could get an animal sooo I was thinking ....” 

“ you want a pet name milo? Like a fish ? A fish sounds great babe.” 

“ Ronnie no I want a cat, we could go to the shelter and rescue one. What do you say?” She said looking down at her with a bright smile like a child during Christmas morning. 

“I guess we are going full domestic then cooper.” - I wanted to being something up as well but I wanted to talk to you first. You know Archie and jug would be in New York as well what if they live with us? You could say no love” Veronica now on top of Betty looking down at her. 

“ honestly I was thinking the same thing It’ll be great.” 

Veronica smiles down at her and places a kiss,” guess we will have more than one child. Milo the cat Archie and jughead, we should just get married already.” 

“ is that what you’re going to call him milo the cat ?” 

“ is that not the name you picked or would you like me to call him milo lodge.” 

“Milo cooper-lodge maybe?” She said nervously. 

Something else on her mind was the last name although she wouldn’t mind being a lodge she wanted to keep her last name but was afraid that Veronica would take offense to the idea and didn’t know how to bring it up to her, “ I mean plenty of partners hyphen their last name it’s not that big of a deal right” she thought to herself. 

“Cooper-Lodge?” Veronica repeats - “ this is more than the cat I’m I right? You want to keep your last name and also take mine?” 

Betty was scared she had no words to say. 

“ Elizabeth Cooper-lodge” Veronica stops -“ Veronica Lodge-Copper” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to keep the ring part till graduation and after that I will jump ahead 2-3 years. If any of you have seen one tree hill I hope you will enjoy this kind of story line. Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment if you would like to read more. thank you


End file.
